1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to an assembly tool and method and, more particularly, to a robot-deployed assembly tool and method for installing fasteners in an interior area of an aircraft wing box or other structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When attaching wing skins to the spar caps and bulkheads using various fasteners during wing box assembly, for example, operator mechanics may be required to enter into the wing box and work with various hand tools in order to complete the assembly process. Typically, the operator locates an intended drilling location, manually drills a stack-up of spar cap and wing skin or bulkhead flange and wing skin, removes the detail parts and then performs de-burring and cleanup. The operator may then reposition the parts and align the drilled holes prior to fastener installation.
Carrying many often heavy tools and performing the highly repetitive assembly actions in an interior area of a wing box or similar structure can cause fatigue, discomfort and possible injury to the operator. Adequate lighting and ventilation must also be maintained to ensure satisfactory working conditions.
There is, accordingly, a need for a mechanism for assisting an operator in performing fastener installation or other repetitive assembly tasks without the necessity of having the operator enter into an interior area of an aircraft wing box or other structure.